fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Venondag
|weaknesses = |move = Toxic Expulsion |creator = Ligalig 960 }} Venondag is a white Leviathan known for its toxic blue inner scales, thanks primarily to its diet consisting of both Toadstools and Parashrooms. Physiology Venondag are white slender Leviathans, known for their soft and poisonous scales, which are hidden under hard scales. Its hard scales are white with blue spots, and there are ivory patterns running along its body. Inside are blue scales, which are highly poisonous. It has pink fins that look similar to an Agnaktor's fin, except that they are smaller. It has a long and slender tail with a pointy end, and along it, it has a large fin on it. It also has purple toxic claws, with paralysis and poison capabilities. It is longer than a Royal Ludroth, but it is only a bit smaller. Behavior They roam on their territory constantly, to search for any intruders. Once an intruder is seen, they will rush to expel some poison as a signal to warn predators of the harm they can cause. If the predator engages, they will do their best in poisoning the monster to kill or repel it. Abilities Their long claws have toxic properties that can either poison or paralyze you. Once their white scales have been broken, their second set of scales will be exposed, which would urge them to go near you to inflict damage to you as much as possible. Rage and Tired States *'Rage State:' They will be highly aggressive, constantly going near you to expel poisonous mists or for you to be poisoned with their toxic scales. Their blue spots will change to red, and they will huff purple smokes. Their white scales, eyes, and their pink fins will also change to blue. *'Tired State:' In this state, their claw attacks will not deal any paralysis or poison, and they cannot expel any poison. The soft scales will drain slower. They will try to search for the nearest mushroom spots, eating Parashrooms and Toadstools. Ecology 'Habitat Range' Venondags reside on watery areas, commonly seeking for mushrooms, and to use the water to their advantage. They prefer wide areas as they are highly territorial, competing for Altaroth they can call and mushrooms, but even multiple Venondags can rule a single territory. Venondags also prefer cavernous areas, where mushrooms are more common, and where Altaroth can also stay, but they prefer wide watery areas during battle. 'Ecological Niche' They are known to feed on mushrooms, with a favor for Toadstools and Parashrooms. However, some of their relatives have been reported to feed primarily on Dragon Toadstools and Thunderbugs. 'Behavior' Venondag are low on the food chain, being preyed by many wyverns, ranging from Rathian, and even Jaggis. They make up for their low position with their diet of mushrooms, mainly composed of Toadstools and Parashrooms, which in turn have given them poisonous abilities. Some are even known to have formed symbiotic relationships with Altaroth, where in the Altaroth will defend the monster for protecting their lairs. When an intruder is seen, they will immediately expel toxins from their body to show how poisonous they are. Once they have settled on their own home, they will not leave unless specific circumstances are met, such as a Deviljho in the area. Attacks *'Toxic Expulsion' - The Venondag will release minor poison fumes out of its scales, before releasing a huge cloud of poisonous gases surrounding it. This is similar to the Volvidon's expulsion of gases. When it is in rage mode, the space of the poison clouds will get larger. *'Rampage' - The Venondag will stomp and stomp, poisoning anyone in its way with its claws. It can then turn around and do the same thing. *'Spin' - Similar to Royal Ludroth and Agnaktor, the Venondag will spin its body and flick its tail, which can poison anyone who gets hit by it. *'Poisoned Waters' - It can try to to poison water by releasing some toxins to it, which will pollute the water and damage anyone who walks over that spot (But not inflict poison). The poison lasts on the water for a few seconds. *'Tail Fin Attack' - The Venondag will tilt and fling its tail on that side, poisoning or paralyzing anyone who gets hit. *'Claw Jab' - The Venondag will scratch its enemy, possibly paralyzing or poisoning them. *'Water Spin' - It will spin, flinging some poisoned water in the process, that may poison anyone who gets hit. The tail may also hit anyone, which could also poison them. *'Tail Whip' - It will fling its tail in a similar fashion to a Barioth, but a bit slower. Anyone who gets hit by the tail or the splashed water will be poisoned. *'Claw Charge' - It will run to you, and when it reaches you, it will extend its arm to hit you, which may paralyze you. 'Special Attacks' These are attacks that can only be done on certain circumstances, such as when it is enraged or tired. Some may also be exclusive on higher ranked Venondags. *'Altaroth Call' - This can only be done when the monster is in an area with Altaroth lairs. The Venondag will raise its head and call out for nearby Altaroth. The Altaroth will automatically attack the hunter and will not collect any resources. *'Poison Fumes' - It will jump high and then go to the ground, where its scales will be pressed and would release poisonous fumes. This can only be done once its body scales are broken. *'Deadly Jump' - The Venondag will charge for some seconds, and will jump high, before landing and shaking the ground, leaving whoever enemies are near shaking, making them vulnerable to its Toxic Expulsion. This can only be done in Rage State. *'Jump Claw Attack' - It will jump back and immediately go forward to claw its enemy. This can only be done in High Rank or G Rank Venondags. *'Hard Charge' - It will charge fast towards you, hitting you as hard as it can. This can only be done when its outer scales are still present. Breakable Parts *Body Scales *Left Claw *Right Claw *Tail (Break and Sever) Carves Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank= Quests Low Rank= |} |} |} |-|High Rank= |} |} |} |} |-|G Rank= |} |} |-|Event Quests= |} |} |} Equipment 'Armor Set' |} |} 'Weapons' 'Great Sword' |} |} 'Dual Swords' |} |} |} Notes *The name "Venondag" is a mix of the English word "Venom" and the Filipino word "Kamandag" (Venom). *High Rank and G Rank Venondags will require Earplugs to block their roars. *Its hard scales can bounce off green sharpness. But even red sharpness can pierce through the soft scales. *Using Anditodes or Herbal Medicines will nullify the effects of poison from poisoned waters or the soft scales for a few minutes. *Its head is soft compared to the other parts of the body. It does not bounce off green sharpness. *During its fin and claw attacks, there will be a little pause where the fin or claw will have a little aura. If it is yellow, it will inflict Paralysis. If it is purple, it will inflict Poison. **This however does not apply to the Jump Claw Attack, and the Tail Fin Attack. *Venondag used to have a much simpler design, but it was given a newer design to make it more notable and not just a simple monster. **It also used to have a breakable fin, but this was later merged on the tail, where before severing the tail, the scales and the fin can be broken. *The original concept for Venondag would actually be a Leviathan with jellyfish-like traits, but this was later remade into just a Leviathan with toxic scales. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster